Unmanned vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used to perform surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for a wide variety of military and civilian applications. In some instances, a UAV can carry a camera for generating image data of objects in an environment. Based on the specific application, a camera calibration procedure can be performed in order to determine one or more parameters of the camera.
Existing approaches for camera calibration may not be optimal in some instances. For example, some camera calibration methods may not be optimal for calibrating imaging systems with multiple cameras.